


Scouts To the Rescue

by Marsinyellow



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Oz doesn't appear until further in but don't worry!, doesn't really focus on any but at first is pretty Vicky centric, monster scouts babey, they're kids so no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsinyellow/pseuds/Marsinyellow
Summary: Vicky, Brian, and Amira are forced to go to Monster scouts, which is in their opinion the most boring thing possible. Can they do anything to make it fun? The answer is summoning an entity from another world.





	Scouts To the Rescue

Monster scouts were, to put it gently, REALLY FUCKING BORING! Sure the taught you how to fight three (3) coyotes with nothing but a hairbrush, but that would only happen if Vicky ended up trying to skip class whilst going to a high school with terrible security. That was very unlikely. The only thing that made it remotely bearable was that her friends Brian and Amira were forced to go by their parents as well.

Vicky’s adoptive(?) father Dr. Schmidt, (Dr. Frankenstein’s 4th cousin three times removed) was waiting at the front door for her. It was Monday. She was trying to take as much time as non-humanly possible getting her shoes on. The uniform they made the scouts wear was so itchy and scratchy. They had to wear khaki pants (a crime against life, against fashion), a tan colored shirt, an orange bandana around their necks (which totally clashed with Vicky’s undead skin) and to top it off they had to wear a sash with all the badges they have. Of course for a monster that was good at the scouts (or a fucking nerd if you would ask Amira), this wasn’t a problem, as it shows accomplishment. However, for a monster like Vicky, it was embarrassing, she had two (2) badges, the performing arts badge, and the cryptozoology badge. Vicky’s older sister got so many badges while she was in monster scouts, before going off to college. Every time she got one they would go out to celebrate. Vicky knew her dad was probably upset she didn’t have as many, so she promised her dad to at least try to get more than one badge this year. When she was finally done tying her left shoelace she stood up and sulked over to the door where her father was standing. He took her hand and they started walking to the car.

Oh boy the last minutes of freedom before eternal damnation. Once they parked onto the dirt road, Vicky knew her time was up. She stepped out with her backpack. Every year scouts started with a week-long camping trip during the final week of summer. Then it moved onto weekly meetings. She grabbed her dad’s hand and they walked to the front desk where Scout Leader Mary was standing. Mary was a sasquatch, all the leaders were. They liked the outdoors/forests. Vicky, in the back of her mind, thought of generalizing, her teacher taught the class that word. That was before he was hexed by Tess, a fae. The thought made Vicky giggle. Scout Leader Mary gave them over to the women standing in the front desk, her name tag read Emily. She made Vicky’s dad give him her name and then Emily told them to wait with the other parents in the bonfire pit. The bonfire pit was used the Saturday night, it was the best moment of the entire godforsaken camp. A giant fire, they would make smores and have hot cocoa, and then the next day they go home. The thought of going homemade Vicky smile.

Vicky and her dad made it to the bonfire pit, that was where Vicky laid eyes on Amira and her moms. She tugged at her dad’s arm and told him she was going to talk to Amira. He smiled and nodded. He followed her so he could talk to Amira’s moms. Vicky waved at her friend. She gave a weak wave back.  
“Amira! Hi, I haven’t seen you all Summer!” Vicky chirped.  
“Yeah, sorry about that we went to visit Gran in Orlando. We met up with my cousins and we went to Disney (but scary) World.”  
Amira talked about her holiday and all the wacky hijinks they got up to, like when she pushed her cousin Abiah off of the ‘it’s a small world’ ride, making him trapped for thirty minutes as the workers fished him out of the water. Amira said he is so traumatized that just hearing the opening verse makes him burst into tears. That story made the two girls burst into a fit of giggles, like the sadists they were. To think at 9 the two were already sociopaths. But then again in the fucked up monster world who isn’t.

It wasn’t long until Brian showed up with his aunt, his mom was a headstrong businesswoman who had to head off to work. She had wished him luck at camp that morning with a bone-crushing hug. Out of him Amira and Vicky, he had the most monster scout badges. Which wasn’t that impressive, Vicky had two and Amira had zero (Brian actually only just won by having three). Of course, Brian had tried to get the other two more badges, by helping them out. This year he was determined to help them both get at least one badge.  
“So I was thinking we could either get the arson badge or the curses and hexes badge,” Brian said as he walked over to the others. Not even a hello, how rude. Amira turned to Brian with a terrifying grin, she had already planned something, you could tell by the glint in her eye.  
“Actually Brian, I was looking through the scouting guide and I wanna get the summoning badge!”  
Brian sighed, “Amira you do realize that you don’t actually get to summon anything to get that badge. You have to study symbols and be able to recognize cult activity, that’s all.” Amira’s face fell. She really did want to summon a being from another world. That could’ve made this camp way more interesting.  
“Wait for guys!” Vicky appealed, “What if we did both.”  
Brian looked at her with a bemused look.  
“I mean like, what if we study the boring part, and then we use the most interesting one to summon an entity!”  
Brian cautioned them “We could get in a lot of trouble, and no scout below age 12 has ever been given the book to even study the symbols.”  
“We could at least try, Brian!” Amira urged. It was obvious she really wanted to do this, which was surprising. Amira usually never showed an interest in monster scouts. The three of them hated it, but she hated it the most. It must be the summoning of an entity that may cause enough havoc for their parents to be called so they can go home early. Brian gave a reluctant nod, causing the two monster girls to cheer.

“Alright scouts, it’s time to head off.” Scout leader John said. If Scout Leader Mary had unruly hair, John was on another level. It was matted and covered all of his body, including his face. He smelt like hell, wore a tie-dye bandana on his head that didn’t even keep his hair back and his clothes looked like they hadn’t been washed for at least a fortnight. John was a hippie, he was reason number #2378 that monster scouts sucked. As laid back as he wanted to seem he would never give them the summoning book, so he was off the table. Mary was enthusiastic and would want to supervise them the entire time, Jess would be their best bet. She was only in this camp because it was her parent’s and she wanted to keep their legacy. But she hated the outdoors, maybe more than Amira Brian and Vicky.

The three monster children gave their respective guardians big hugs before heading off to basically a death sentence for children. Vicky’s bag was the largest out of all the campers, no not just Vicky, Brian, and Amira. More people than them exist you know. Her dad just worries about her stitches coming undone (even though that happens to Brian so much more), so he gives her needles and thread and extra clothing in case she falls over, or if she gets cold. And also snacks, what if you’re hungry or don’t like the food they give you? Jeez, she’s almost 10, that’s basically an adult.

Mary counts all of the monster scouts head’s, making sure everyone is there, and then they are off down a dirt path. It isn’t a very long walk, luckily they at least get cabins, they only use tents on Thursday. They had to set up their cabins. There were two cabins, one for boys and one for girls. In Vicky and Amira’s cabin, there were five. Amira instantly yelled “I baggs top” and yote her bag on the top bunk. Of course Vicky then gently placed her bag on the bottom bunk. Vicky’s dad packed her bag, and he packed her butterfly sleeping bag (oh how embarrassing!). She blushed but decided to use it, since she had no other option. She finished unpacking her things.

Once they all were done the rest of Monday was used for free time. They would start activities the next day. This made it the perfect time to get the summon and cult symbols book from Jess. Of course, none of the three really wanted to ask, so there is one way to fix this-  
“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS” Vicky and Amira both threw out rock whereas Brian threw down paper (like a bad b). During the second round to determine the ultimate loser Amira drew rock once more and Vicky drew scissors. Vicky, like a loser, lost and now had to ask Jess. Jess was different to her counterparts, see she liked to groom herself, she trimmed the hair around her face, washed her clothes more than twice a month. Not saying that Mary and John were bad for doing that, it’s just she wore deodorant as well.

Vicky waltzed up to jess. “Um, scout leader jess?” she stuttered.  
“Oh yeah, Vicky, what is it?”  
“Brian, Amira and I wanted to use the cult symbols book so we could get our summoning badge..”  
“Oh Vicky! I can’t believe it, I’m sure your parents will be happy to hear you guys get new badges. Just let me go into my cabin so I can get it for you three.” Jess said with a smile before walking off. Vicky gave her counterparts a bright smile and a thumbs up, their plan worked. Jess walked back to Vicky and handed her a small black book, so old the title and author had faded away, the cover was slightly torn and the pages were yellow. She thanked Jess and ran to her friends. The group quickly ran off, well Brian kind of sauntered after Vicky and Amira, to go read the book. When they were a ways from the group they opened the book and began to read. Most of the summons were actually really fucking boring. There was one that was a summon for an accountant that after helping you sort out your taxes would then take your soul and your assets - so like a regular accountant. Another was a summon for a sea monkey, like legit just a singular sea monkey. How was that supposed to rain havoc? However, they soon came across something that gained their interest, a page that had been ripped out. Not in a way that seemed accidental, but in a way like the leaders did it on purpose. There was a sticky note attached to the page. 32-45-61. A code, that probably wasn’t meant to be there, but seeing the code made Vicky remember that there was a safe in the counselor's cabin. Obviously there was only one option, to break into the cabin and steal whatever was in the safe, either making it so they do something interesting or that they get kicked out of camp. Vicky pocketed the sticky note, and the three started discussing ideas.

It was after dinner, they had hot dogs cooked over a small fire. The councilors sent the campers to their cabins, which of course Vicky, Brian, and Amira weren’t going to do. Whilst John, Mary, and Jess were cleaning up the dinner area Amira started picking the lock to the leader’s cabin. Vicky walked in first, followed by Amira, Brian kept watch outside, it was agreed he would knock three times when they were coming. They quickly walked over to the safe, Vicky took the posted note out of her pocket and quickly put the code in, 32-45-61. She opened it, then she heard three frantic knocks on the door. Then there was noise from outside.  
“Brian, is everything alright?”  
“Mary-” he was speaking loud so Vicky and Amira knew what was happening, “-I just realized I forgot to pack… toothpaste…”  
“Don’t worry Brian, I always pack extra just in case, I’ll get it from my bag!”

Oh no oh fucking no! Abort mission, Vicky and Amira looked for spots to hide, Vicky dived under a bed and Amira hid in a closet. That’s when Mary entered she walked over to the bed Vicky was hiding under, Vicky clamped her hands over her mouth and held her breath. Mary bent down, Vicky’s entire body shook. Mary reached for her bag, if she just looked a little to the left she would see Vicky. It was so slow, so agonizingly slow, Vicky locked eyes with Amira, who was still in the closet, but she could see her eyes through a crack. Vicky prayed to not be found - her dad would kill her! Mary opened the bag and pulled out a tube of toothpaste, she placed the bag back down and stood back up. Vicky let out a sigh, that, of course, made Mary turn to the bed. Brian started fake coughing, trying to cover Vicky. It went over Mary’s dumb head that Brian was a zombie and couldn’t actually breath, but that worked in the main character’s favor so let’s forget about that continuity error.

“Okay Brian, here you go,” Mary said with a bubbly smile, as she gave a tube of bubblegum flavor toothpaste to him. Brian thanked her and walked off. Mary also walked off, probably to set up activities for tomorrow with John and Jess. The door closed and Vicky crawled out and back to the safe. It was a good thing Mary didn’t notice it was open, either way, Vicky and Amira went through it. There was some money, a few pictures, confiscated phones and the missing page from the book. Vicky decided to take the page and a couple of dollars. The two ran off, making sure not to alert the leaders. They didn’t get this far to be torn apart by three sasquatches. They met up with Brian, who was standing outside the boy's cabin.

“Sorry for abandoning you guys, but I didn’t want to make them suspicious by staying outside,” Brian clarified “So what did you find?”  
“Look!” Vicky said, the ripped page outstretched in her hand. If the book was in bad condition, this page was worse. 

This was a page, faded so much the words were barely visible, the description illegible except for a few words. The only thing that was completely visible was the symbol and the second last instruction, with the chant to summon it. Now that was ominous, convenient, and exciting. There really was only one way to find out why it was so faded, and torn out from the book, and that was to summon it. Almost immediately the plan was made, when lights were out they would all leave the cabin, with the excuse of going to the bathroom if anyone asked. They would meet outside the cabins, then go into the woods.

So the three monsters went on their ways to their respected cabins and continued on with a regular bed schedule. It was 9:30 pm when Mary walked into the girl's cabin with an “alright girls lights out, don’t make too much noise and only leave the cabin if you need to use the bathroom.” John was probably doing the same to the boys. After what felt like hours but was probably only 10 minutes Vicky poked Amira in the arm and said loudly, but not too loud, “Hey can you come with me to the bathroom.” Amira nodded, even though she knew what was really happening. Before they left the cabin Vicky grabbed a coat, and off they went. They saw Brian leaving his cabin too, he waved at them. They huddled towards each other and walked towards the woods, making sure not to step on any twigs, or be too loud.

As they went to where they thought was far enough they sat on the ground, Vicky took the page out of her pocket, that was when Amira copied the symbol into the dirt with a stick. They sat at the three converging points of the symbol. I wasn’t a very intricate design, 3 points around a circle and a spiral in the middle. The three monsters read the chant off the page in hopes that their pathetic little ritual would work. “Timor super vos pascit, esurit. The somnum exterreri solebat feci tibi.” The words that seemed like absolutely nothing to these three, as they didn’t pay attention in Latin class (it explains why they’re bad at spells), apparently worked. What used to be dirt started to glow a deep purple, as it started to ooze a disgusting black. The ground seemed to scream at them as it split, oh boy were these three going to be in trouble. A hand clawed at the ground, the black goop spawned from the portal seemed to be morphing into it, as another arm appeared it pulled itself from the ground. Vicky saw two pure white eyes staring right at her and she screamed. This made Amira scream, even brian yelled as he tried to pull Vicky away.

Suddenly an all-too-high frequency screeched in their heads. It was like someone rubbed a fork against a plate, clawed down a chalkboard and rubbed a balloon all together and on max volume. Since it was in their heads just trying to block their ears weren’t working, tears welled up in Vicky’s eyes as she squeezed them shut. As soon as it started the scream abruptly stopped. When she opened them, she saw Brian and Amira with their eyes closed, and the figure was standing, Vicky quickly pulled herself up, to try and get Brian and Amira to run away with her, but she noticed something odd. As she stood next to the figure, it was the same height as her, and actually a lot scrawnier, its entire body seemed to be melting with the black goop, and at least three pairs of stark white eyes were looking at her, one belonged to the figure, the other two belonged to the figures on their shoulders. Also, another notable feature was that it didn’t have a mouth. Brian stood up, followed by Amira, they were all looking at the being. It huddled into itself shaking while looking at the three of them like a wild animal.

Vicky looked at them, “Are you- are you cold?” Vicky stammered to the figure. It tilted its head like a confused animal and touched her mouth. Like it didn’t know what it was and why she was using it to talk. She backed up, to get some distance between them. They were small, not as threatening as just a couple minutes ago. She took off the coat she was wearing and draped it around the figure. Brian looked at her like she was crazy. As she did that its form became more solid as if it wasn’t going to run away any second. Amira got a giant grin on her face.  
“This is exactly what I wanted and more-” Amira threw her hands in the air with a cheer and pointed to the figure, who shied away “What’s your name?” Ah yes a name, that question had been neglected until now. It turned to her, then to Vicky, then to Brian, then back to Amira. Its voice rang in their heads as if it hadn’t spoken into a mind like theirs before. “Oz’zwaaljd.” With hearing its - no their - voice it felt weird using it pronouns like they were a common animal like it was dehumanizing.

“Oswald?” Amira questioned, the being decided to try and alter their head voice, seeing the others’ contorted faces, this time was a lot clearer, not perfect but better.  
“No, Oz’zwaaljd.” It corrected her. It was a similar name, but it was hard to pronounce the end, which gave Brian an idea.  
“Can we call you Oz?” The being looked confused.  
“But that is only part of my name?” They said, their face didn’t show much expression, but one eyebrow was upturned. Brian continued.  
“It’s shortening your full name, it’s called a nickname. It makes it less of a mouthful.”  
“I like the nickname Oz, can anyone have a nickname?” Oz queried.  
Vicky chimed in, “Of course anyone can, like how people call me Vicky when my full name is Victoria!”  
“Do all of you have names?” Oz asked, mostly to Brian and Amira.  
Amira chuckled “Of course, I’m Amira, and That’s Brian.”  
Oz smiled with their eyes, “I like your names.”

Of course, this moment was short lived as they realized the councilors would probably be looking for who was making that much noise, so they ran towards the cabins, Brian took Oz into the boy’s cabin, he said Oz could sleep on the spare bed in his room. Vicky got her extra uniform out, it was going to be the only one out of the three of them that would even closely fit Oz. She also got out an extra top and pants that he could sleep in.  
“Why do I have to wear these?” Oz said when Vicky placed the clothing in his arms. They really did look confused at the thought of clothes.  
“It’s social etiquette, you wear clothes so no one can see what’s under them.”  
“Okay.”  
“Just follow Brian and go to sleep in whatever bunk he gives you,” Amira said, Vicky and her went into the girl’s cabin.  
Oz turned to Brian, “What is sleep.”  
Brian sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all wanna know "Timor super vos pascit, esurit. The somnum exterreri solebat feci tibi.” means 'Let fear be upon you, let it feed, it hungers. The nightmare made it for you.' in Latin!


End file.
